Time has its moments
by IamTonks
Summary: Harry is transported back in time to the Marauders 7th Year. Will they accept a new roommate easily? What about Remus's furry little problem? And how does he know so much?


_Hey this is my first fanfic. R&R please._

_I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling does. Enjoy!_

**-CHAPTER 1-  
The element of surprise.**

It was 3 weeks into the school term and Sirius, James and Peter all headed down to breakfast the day after the full moon weary eyed. The boys had spent the night running around with Moony the previous night and barley woke up this morning. Sirius had tied his tie the wrong way round and his shirt was untucked (it always is but he didn't even try and hide it from McGonagall as they headed into the great hall)  
"Mr Black!" Her voice barked behind him. "Mr Black!"  
"Huh?" He jerked up from his dazed state  
"You realise your tie is not properly done, your shirt is untucked and you are leaning in your breakfast. What have you been doing?"  
"Nothing" He replied. McGonagall looked sceptical but as the slytherins weren't dancing round the hall or making ridiculous protests she let it slide but a soon as she had taken her place back at the high table a young man walked in. He wasn't wearing school robes and had a hood covering his face. What you could see was blood stains on his clothes and he had a bandage around his left hand. From what you could see his face was grubby and had the odd cut and graze here or there.  
"Professor Dumbledore" the mysterious boy said, everyone in the hall was fully focused on this young man. Dumbledore starred at the boy "I believe we have a meeting" he said quietly so only the front few heard. Professor Dumbledore seemed pensive for a moment  
"Ahh yes. This way" he gestured

-HARRY–-

Harry was now officially the hero. Not the expected hero. Not the boy-who-lived. Not the boy who can talk to snakes. Not the liar. He was now just a Hero. Newspapers and posters celebrating the chosen one. Voldemort was gone! People partied into the night much like they did 17 years ago when James and Lily potter died. But not Harry. Yes he was happy that the pressure of Voldemort was gone. But the loss of life was haunting. Teddy currently reminded him to much of Tonks and Remus especially with the pink hair he had adopted for him to make him happy. Hermione had gone to Australia to look for her parents and undo all the spells cast. Ron had gone with her, his parents thought it best. The Weasley's were down. Especially George. Ginny wasn't ecstatic either, she had lost a few friends and her big brother in the war.  
Many are hurting and many celebrate but there are still several supporters roaming the ground of England. Harry found this as the only distracter and that's where we slot in.

"JACK DUCK" Harry yelled to his newest friend as a green light shot towards him. Jack Dean was a young auror just out of training. Harry had first met him a few days after the war 2 weeks ago and they became partners easily working together being of similar age. It turns out Jack was a Hufflepuff in the same year as Oliver wood and was best friend with Cedric Diggory. He had something to fight for.  
Jack shot a spell towards the death eater and he fell to the ground. 2 left.  
"Now it's even" He stated.  
"Yeah I suppose. But you can't leave him alone?" The larger death eater replied. Harry was confused, and so was Jack and apparently the other Death eater  
"Yeah what Gretts said" he agreed unsure, Harry quickly stunned him in his moment of confusion and Gretts turned and ran.  
"Always loyal aren't they? Take them back" Harry shouted behind him as he ran after Gretts. He dodged and ducked spells flying towards him.  
Suddenly Gretts stopped and Jack apparated next to Harry.  
"Get out of this one Potter" he spat throwing dust at him, the last he saw was Gretts grinning face as he apparated.

Harry woke in a dark forest, it was much darker than earlier. What happened? Oh yeah. The powder. He sat up groggily taking in his surroundings. Where had he been sent? He noticed his wand and quickly snatched it up and pulled his hood over his face in some disguise, whether from death eaters or newspapers, Harry didn't know.  
"DAISY! COME ON ITS BREAKFAST!" A girls voice yelled  
"Chill it's early. I'm exhausted!" Another quieter voice responded  
"And who's fault is that!" The two were quite close to Harry now.  
"Quidditch is very very very important! Do you want Hufflepuff to win or not!" Quidditch? Hufflepuff? That means he's at Hogwarts. What was in that powder!? He edged closer the quickly remembered about his invisibility cloak, slipping it on he walked out of the forest behind the two girls. They were quite old, so surly Harry would recognise them, one was blonde the other was dirty blonde. Their arms were linked and they were laughing with no care in the world. Harry stepped closer.  
"You know very well Rebecca Adams that in my mind Quidditch comes before anything, let alone fashion" The blonde, obviously Daisy, stated in joke seriousness  
"What about you boyfriend" Rebecca teased  
"You know about that, I'm gonna break up with him."  
"I can't believe you. Peter Boot, top hottie of our year and your dumping him!" Boot? Boot? Why did Harry recognise the name?  
"He's a snobby dickhead! And you know it!" Terry Boot! Harry didn't know he had a younger brother, or maybe it was just a coincidence and he didn't recognise these people either. He obviously new less people than he thought.  
"Yeah, yeah. But he's fit. OH and speaking of fit you'll never guess who I walked into coming out of potions the other day!" Harry didn't even know why he was listening anymore, but something was keeping him here listening to the two gossiping girls then going to McGonagall and going home"  
"Who?" Daisy asked fake amusement  
"Sirius Black!" Rebecca squealed. Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Sirius was dead. DEAD. He couldn't be walking around Hogwarts. Harry quickly caught up with the girls to hope for more information.  
"Black I'm soooooo jealous. I wish that had been me. Tell me everything!" Daisy was mocking her friends happiness  
"Oh shut up. He was so muscular. It was really embarrassing at first cause we're only 6th years and he's in 7th and a Marauder! But he was really sweet and his voice was so delicious he was obviously going for detention with slughorn. I heard they, Him and Remus, because their potion partners, blew up a whole desk because they thought it would be fun putting the ingredients in backwards seeing as neither of them could do the real potion. Apparently Remus didn't get detention though which is odd but I did think he looked a little sick so maybe he went to the hospital wing. Again."  
"Wow. You sure learn a lot just by walking into the guy!" Harry was dumbstruck. It had clicked. But it was impossible. So was defeating the dark lord, the Avada kedavra, and breaking into gringotts, a voice reminded him at the back of his head. The two girls had gone into the great hall. Harry sat outside under his cloak and waited, he didn't know what for but for something.  
"I'm too tired for food" Harry looked up to see them. Well two of them. And Him.  
"Sirius! Too tired for food!"  
"Well, I had old sluggys detention and then I went straight out as Paddoot, I didn't get my normal rest!"  
"But food is too far. It come right after Qudditch and just before sleep!" James Potter laughed as his friend tripped in tiredness. Harry was bug eyed. Thank merlin for the cloak. His father was standing in front of him, arm around the little traitor. Harry scowled. And then the three disappeared through the doors. Right. Harry stood knowing his plan. Not that his plans ever worked.

-ALBUS-

Albus Dumbledore prided himself on two things: having his own chocolate frog card and being to take the unexpected with little surprise. Today life seemed to be testing him.

He had first awoken with an owl pecking at his cheek only to find a note reading as follows  
Albus, I recently bought a pub in hogsmeade, it is called the hogs head. Drop by at some point.  
Aberforth  
This had been particularly surprising considering the two brothers had not spoken since the… yes a long time.  
The second had been breakfast:

Albus had been eating breakfast like any other day trying to figure out the earlier letter from his brother. He watched the students file in, he also noticed that Sirius Black was uncharacteristically tired.  
"Mr. Black" ahh McGonagall when will she learn, these boys don't listen. They are the marauders. Let them have their fun they are only young of course. Suddenly heads began to turn as a boy? Man? Came into the hall eyes fixed directly on him. The man's hood was up but cuts and blood was evident. Albus was intrigued by the man. As he came closer more came into focus for Dumbledore. The mans face was much younger than he first thought. Maybe he was a boy? The boys eyes were green an framed by a thin pair if wirery glasses, his eyes showed pain even Albus couldn't explain.  
"Professor Dumbledore" his voice was deep and if you looked for it had cracked only slightly near the end.  
"I believe we have a meeting" He lowered his voice and Albus noticed he was trying to tell him something with his eyes. Who was this boy? Was he a follower of Voldemort? How powerful was he?  
Albus weighed out his options.  
"Ahh yes. This way."


End file.
